Ashes
by poptropica.1997
Summary: What do you get when the Vesper's have destroyed the world? Ashes. For silvershadewolf's contestl Day 5 and 7.
1. Ashes

******DAY SEVEN: any kind of drabble or oneshot.**

_Here is my last minute entry for silvershadewolf's contest! Enjoy! _

A flag hangs on a pole, a slight breeze gently blowing.

From far away, any human could see that the flag is in tatters.

But there is no one to see it.

Dark clouds swiftly move in, a dark aura in the air.

And everywhere there is ashes.

He has done it.

Vesper One has created his world.

A place devoid of spirit and color.

No laughter, no tears, no happiness.

But perhaps most importantly, no life.

But victory lasted only for a second.

* * *

******Four hundred feet miles away lies a man in a cave.**

A dead man.

The only body that did not disintegrate into ashes.

Vesper One.

* * *

******Two hours before...**

Vesper One smiled at the scene before him.

In one corner of the room there was a large screen with a image of all the Cahill posterity locked up in one room.

He had never seen a group look so defeated- the determination that had been in their blood-gone.

On the opposite side of the screen, a table holds Gideon Cahill's master serum.

But in the center of the room is the most important piece.

The doomsday device.

And in his left hand is the piece to activate it.

Never has one person had so much power. And yet there was still more to gain.

Vesper One walked to the table which contained the flask. He had already given his speech to the Cahills and was ready to drink all of the 39 clues.

"P-please." came a broken voice from the screen.

Vesper One snatched the serum and turned to face the screen, a smile on his face.

Amy Cahill stared at him with pleading eyes.

Vesper One laughed. Amy was a foolish girl.

It was too late now. No one could stop him.

Vesper One held the contents of the flask up to his mouth and swallowed all of the liquid in one gulp.

The Cahills looked at him with fear.

Vesper One felt a tingling sensation run through his body and before the Cahills could register what was happening, Vesper One had slipped the ring into the device.

In that one moment Vesper One felt like the most powerful being in the world.

And then everything went wrong.

Before Vesper One had even had a chance to comprehend what was happening, the device quickly flashed a bright red and blue-like lightning.

He turned to look at the Cahills, but all he saw was dust.

Vesper One then felt a burning throughout his whole body. He doubled over, the pain overcoming him.

What was happening? Wasn't he supposed to have all of the power in the world? Then why did he feel pain?

Vesper One used all of his strength to crawl to the device to pull out the ring. But the minute his hands made contact with the ring, the device flashed again.

Vesper One was dead.

* * *

**Three months later...**

If there are no animals to destroy the body, hair, nails and teeth become detached within a few weeks, and after a month or so the tissues become liquefied and the main body cavities burst open.

All that survives of Vesper One is bones.

And ashes.


	2. Thoughts

**DAY FIVE: any Vesper-related drabble or oneshot.**

_Just to clarify, the character in this fic has a bit of me in it. Not all of me, but some. Enjoy! And if I actually get reviews on this I will laugh! Because it is a definite possibility to get zero. :D_

Sometimes you just have to write, Christine thought to herself.

Christine sat at her desk, a puzzled expression on her face. But what was there to write?

Christine knew that she only had thirty minutes, an hour tops. But she didn't know what to put. A pencil was in her hand and a fresh sheet of paper on the desk. Christine started to randomly doodle little fairies onto her paper.

But what could she write?

Warn humanity that the Vespers were about to succeed? That everyone was going to die? Or that Vesper One was going to rule the world?

Christine absentmindedly started to chew on her pencil. The situation she was in right now was problematic.

Very problematic.

But that was the dilemma. Whenever Christine was given deadlines she got very lazy. She hated deadlines- they were such a nuisance. But that was the way life was. And Christine had never obeyed the rules of life.

Christine was a rebel. She did the exact opposite of what people told her.

That was why she had become a Vesper. They were very secretive and didn't do things the way the average human beings did.

The Vespers were respectfully the most powerful people on earth and had many connections. So when Christine had been hired by them she had been sworn to secrecy.

Or she would die.

Christine had laughed at the Vesper-Casper Wyoming-when he had set the terms to becoming a Vesper operative.

But he had been deadly serious. If Christine even said the name Vesper or anything about it, she would disappear forever.

Christine had accepted the charges. Her life was boring enough anyway-she didn't care if anything happened.

She wouldn't slip.

And now here she was. Ten years later working for the Vespers and then finally realizing what their life mission was.

To destroy the world.

When Christine was fifteen years old, her mother had gone to an insane asylum. The next week, her father left her leaving her all alone in the world.

Alone. One of the main reasons the Vespers had hired her.

A rather well known story in the world.

Sadly.

But the thought of the world being destroyed had put Christine in a state of crisis.

Mother earth? Destroyed forever?

No. Christine knew she had some serious issues, but she was not going to become part of some crazy lunatics whose plan was to destroy the world.

Nope. But she knew that the Vespers would conquer. They were just those type of people.

She felt like she owed the earth some sort of warning. But how was she supposed to do it?

Then the thought had come to her. She could write about it. That way she could hide it somewhere and hopefully let someone know that they had a very limited time to live.

Maybe someone could fulfill their dreams.


End file.
